Driving Larxene
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: When Larxene gets one ticket to many, the Organisation discovers that her license is expired. Due to orders from her Superior, Larxene must get a valid license.


Driving Larxene

Summary: When Larxene gets one ticket to many, the Organisation discovers that her license is expired. Due to orders from her Superior, Larxene must get a valid license.

**Me: I've had this idea in my head for a long time. And now I finally have it on paper! Well, digital paper, but paper all the same. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon.**

All the members of Organazation XIII sat in the Grey Area, doing the next best thing to nothing. That is, until Xaldin and Larxene came though a portal.

"III, do I dare ask why you hold XII by the hood of her cloak?" Marluxia asked at the sight of Xaldin holding rather tightly to Larxene's hood.

"Why doesn't she tell you herself?" Xaldin said as he pushed Larxene forward.

"Hey, where were you guys anyway?" Axel asked, not moving from the coach on which he sat.

"Yes, as VIII said, what mission did VII assign that took so long for two Nobodies of my great and perfect Organazation to complete?" Xenmas asked.

"The mission wasn't long," Larxene when Xenmas had finished his 'speech'. "We got into a little traffic."

"That wasn't traffic Larxene," Xaldin stated. "It was a funeral per session."

"You went to a funeral?" Zexion asked.

"No, just met the family," Larxene shrugged.

"You met the family?" Naminè asked from where she sat drawing.

"During the fight," Xaldin said with a sigh.

"What fight?" Roxas asked.

"There was no fight," Larxene said. "Didn't want to get their good suits dirty."

"What happened III?" Saïx asked, hoping to end the stupid conversation.

"Well, the short version is that our Organazation can be proud to say that our number XII got herself yet, another ticket," Xaldin said while holding up a slip of paper. Everyone apart from Larxene and Xaldin groaned.

"Hate to point this out to you Larxie," Axle said. "But the police are going to take your license if you keep this up."

"It's a surprise that they haven't already taking it," Luxord said with a sigh.

Larxene shrugged. "Let um take it, the d- stupid thing is expired anyway." More groans where heard from the Organazation, this time including Xaldin.

"Larxene, you told me you took care of that!" Marluxia shouted at his college.

"Didn't want to wait in those long lines," Larxene said. "Plus I like the picture on this one." She took out her license and handed it to Marluxia. "Had a heart and, less stress." She glared at the other members.

"This expired last year," Marluxia sighed as he handed the small card back to Larxene.

"XII, no member of this Organazation will be driving with you and your vehicle until you get that license renewed," Xenmas informed number XII.

"That's a threat?" Larxene asked while swinging her keys on her finger. "Why couldn't my Nobody licence expire?"

Xaldin grabbed the keys from Larxene. "Hey!"

"Your a hostile driver and your not getting these back until you pass the drivers test!"

"She's a hostile person," Xion said. "You should hear her brush her teeth, **_EREREREAGG_**!" Xion did a imitation of her college.

Larxene made a quick strike to try to grab her keys. Xaldin, who noticed, quickly threw them to Saïx, who then threw them to Xanmas, who threw them to Luxord, who threw them to Zexion, who threw them to Vexen, who threw them to Lexaues, who threw them to Axel, who threw them to Demyx (who had no idea what was going on), who threw them to Xigbar, who threw them to Roxas, who threw them to Xion, who threw them to Naminè. When Naminè realised that she had no one to throw the keys to, she quickly sat on them, looking at Larxene with a 'just try me' look. Larxene stood there in rage. "I'll walk," she said angrily before she made a portal and disappeared.

"...That's portaling," Demyx stated after a pause. Everyone glared at him in response. "...What?"

* * *

**_*HONK*_**

Zexion jumped at the sound of the horn. He grabbed his clock that sat on his dresser.

_6:05_

Zexion got up out of his bed and went to the window where a black car was parked. He could make out Larxene in the driver's seat.

"XII, what in the worlds are you doing at 6:00 in the morning?!"

"Hurry up! My test is at 7:30!" Larxene shouted to him.

"What test!?" Zexion shouted back.

"At the DMV! I got to take the stupid test again and they got some odd rule about going with a licensed driver!"

"I'm not going now!"

**_*HONK*_**

"XII!"

**_*HONK*_**

"Larxene!"

**_*HONK*_**

"VI YOU STUIDP JERK!" Came Saïx's shout from the other room.

"Alright, I'm on it!" Zexion shouted back. (The morning was the only time Saïx showed emotion) Number VI quickly pulled a black cloak over his Mogul 'Kupo'  
T-shirt and pulled on his boots. Opening a portal, he appeared out side Larxene's car.

"Good morning," Larxene said pleasantly as Zexion got in the car.

"How did you get the keys back from Nam?" Zexion questioned at he buckled his seat belt.

"That was, not pleasant." She turned to Zexion. "But I found the remote." Without waiting for an answer, she began to drive. When they go to the highway between the worlds, a driver went past Larxene, causing her to swerve the car.

"Aw wait you turn!" She yelled as the driver passed her.

"Larxene, we almost got hit!" Zexion said. "You need to signal."

"Yeah yeah," Larxene said carelessly.

"No I'm not kidding Larxene, you need to signal every time."

"Hey, you only need one signal, let me find it," Larxene moved her free hand as if looking for something. "Here it is!" She stuck her hand out the window.

"That's a lady Larxene!" Zexion said in horror. "Oh look, she's giving it back." He sighed and laid back against the seat. "Great, two fingers before breakfast."

**_*SCRECH*_**

Zexion bolted forward as the car stooped, but not fully. "You just went though a stop sign Larxene!" He shouted at the blond headed girl.

"That's called a rolling stop!" Larxene stated in her defence.

"Yeah, tell that to your instruction, you know what he'll give you? A buss pass!"

"Shut up."

"...You do know this is the kinda of stuff that's going to be in the test?"

"Aw, there not going to have that beginners junk on there," Larxene said.

"Yes they are. Now come on, both hands on the weel, 10 and 2 sit up straight," Zexuon ordered.

"Hey, let's remember that I taught you how to drive."

"Okay, I'll use your method. After everything I say, I'll just add the word stupid."

"Hey, back in my world you needed skill to drive a car. No armrest, no built in radio, no cup holder, no power steering. Yes sir, you needed skill and...

_**"LARXENE!"**_

**_*SCRECH*_**

"Don't yell at me!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Green light now Larxene," he said.

"I know," came the reply.

**_*HONK*_** the driver behind them honked his horn.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to signal," Larxene said as she put her hand out the window once again. Zexion banged his head against the head dash.

* * *

Everyone in the Round Room looked as Zexion appeared in his chair with a look of shock on his face. "How did it go VI?" Saïx questioned him.

"She...she..passed," Zexion said slowly and in a dazed fashion.

"She passed?" Axel echoed after a pause.

"Just the written part, right?" Xigbar tried to reassure everyone.

Zexion shook his head. "No, everything. The _writing_ the _driving_ the _seeing_."

"They gave Larxene, _our_ Larxene, a brand new license?" Xaldin asked.

"Yep," Zexion said, putting his head in his hands. "Pretty good picture too."

"...There just giving stuff away over there!" Xenmas yelled, causing a rather loud echo. "Why, tomorrow, we'll go out and get out pilot license. And then we can oh, perform a few marriages, and then I'm going to open a casino!"

"When you do open one, can I go there chap?" Luxord asked while shuffling a deck of cards.

"You know," Lexaues said slowly. "Just because she slipped though the crack..."

"An incredibly huge crack," Marluxia put in.

"Yes, we don't have to let her drive."

"But the problem is that she has all of Twilight Town behind her!" Xaldin exclaimed.

"Yes, but we are her superiors, she would have to listen to us."

Marluxia laughed, getting a few glares from his colleges. "Sorry."

"Well, we could do that V," Saïx said doubtfully. "But I don't think that XII would listen."

"We could lay down a few rules," Axel suggested.

"Like what VIII?" Xenmas asked.

"I know!" Demyx said excitedly. "She shouldn't drive in bad weather, when its dark out..."

"Or anywhere there's people," Vexan mumbled.

Xenmas sighed. "We will, I suppose have no choice but to let XII drive when she wishes. For no matter how much we limit her driving, there will always be some excuse for her to drive. Meeting dismissed." Xenmas left the Round Room as did the other members.

* * *

Roxas sat on one of the couches in the Grey Area when Xion came in. She wore a black skirt and white T-shirt, instead of the usual black cloak.

"What's with the clothes Xion?" Roxas asked his friend.

"I made Larxene promise to take me to a movie," the black haired girl explained.

"How did you do that?" Roxas asked.

"You don't want to know."

"What movie is it?"

"'_The Little Mermaid_'," Xion replied.

"Uh, XIV?" Zexion said from the other side of he room. "How old are you?"

"I don't know," Xion replied with a shrug.

"Well, '_The Little Mermaid_' is for really little girls."

Xion frowned at that. "Well I don't care!" She said stubbornly.

"Alright, can we just get this stupid thing over with so I can go back to what I was doing?" Larxene demanded as she came into the room.

Xion nodded and ran to get her coat. Zexion looked as Larxene swung her keys around and around on her fingers, making him quite dizzy.

"Hey," Larxene shouted, getting his attention. She threw the keys to him, which he caught in surprise.  
"You drive."

"I'm not going to any movie!" Zexion said angrily.

"Okay, then I'll drive," Larxene said as she reached for the keys back.

Zexion held them back. "On second thought, I will."

"But Zexion!" Roxas said. "You said that '_The Little Mermaid_' is for really little girls!"

"Then he fits he description," Larxene said firmly.

"Why do you want me to drive anyway?" Zexion asked.

"Because then I have both hands free for signalling," Larxene said while flexing her hands.

"Zexions coming too?" Xion asked as she came into the room.

"I'm just driving," Zexion explained.

"Oh, then Larxene's staying here?"

"No she..."

"Yep," Larxene said. "Well better hurry or you'll miss the first song."

"Oh! Lets hurry!" Xion said, quickly making a portal.

"But you said..." Zexion trailed off as Xion dragged him though the portal.

"Xion wants lots and lots if candy!" Larxene informed VI as the portal closed behind the two.

"Hey Rox," Axel said as he sat down next to his friend.  
"Where's Xion?"

"She went to the movies with Zexion," Roxas explained.

"How did he get pulled into that?"

"You don't want to know..."

**Me: Done! Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Should I just erase it? Tell me what you think!**

**Happy Writing**


End file.
